Princess Celestia's Letters of Friendship
by GamerLake
Summary: When Princess Celestia learns a lesson on friendship, to who does she write?    P.S: Celestia may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Today, my most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has graduated from my School for Gifted Unicorns. Although she is still my protégé, the school will feel a bit empty without her cheerful and studious demeanor prancing through the halls.

But I know I cannot keep my little pony here in Canterlot forever. Her potential is too great to remain grounded in such a town. I have offered her a loft in my castle, but she is so humble; she refused my offer, saying that she would rather live the life of a regular pony than to be given special treatment. I know how much she values her studies, but here in Canterlot she will have to either sacrifice the time devoted to them for work, or live in poverty until her studies are complete. I also worry that in either situation, she will live as a shut in. Of course, how could I doom my dear pupil to such a fate?

And so, I have ordered Twilight Sparkle to go to the quaint town of Ponyville. I feel that there she will be happier, as she will be able to continue her studies, live comfortably, and most importantly be able to make new friends.

I will certainly miss my little pony. However, I must share my wonderful student with Equestria, and save her from the fate of solitude in which I have been doomed. I have begun to realize how lonely the duties of a Princess can be, even with Philomena by my side. Twilight Sparkle has taught me that no matter how much power one may have, no matter how adored one may be, a pony is still a pony at heart, even if she is a princess on the outside.

Until next time,

Celestia


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

In a week's time, the date will mark the one-thousandth year anniversary of my younger sister's banishment. I often wonder whether my decision had been necessary…

However, I remember seeing the changes in Luna. They were gradual, so gradual that they almost escaped my notice. I remember, after a hundred years of our reign together, passing her one night shortly after setting the sun. She was standing by one of the windows in the eastern wing of the castle, motionless and silent. I had never seen her so still before, and had I not known any better I would have mistaken her for a misplaced statue. When I approached her and asked what was troubling her, she said only this:

"They never see my suns."

I never understood what she meant; at least, not for another three centuries. Following that night, I began to notice the changes evolving in Luna. In the beginning, they were very subtle. On the occasions in which she was not by the window, I would find her on the roof, horn aimed upwards and straining to make the night sky even more stunning. Inevitably, the stars became too bright, and I began receiving many complaints from my loyal subjects about the night being too bright to sleep. I requested that Luna dim her stars, explaining that they were giving off too much light.

From that day on, Luna was never the same. Raising the sun in the morning became a battle, as she demanded more night hours. I finally gave in to her demands, providing her longer nights for half the year, in exchange for her badgering to cease. For a while she was satisfied, but eventually her bitterness arouse again. At any mention of the word 'sun', she would respond with acid on her tongue. One faithful day, upon ordering lunch, I could not find her to ask what she wanted, and so I ordered her favorite sandwich: A sunflower petal sandwich. When she returned, she recoiled from the sandwich, and all of her jealous exploded from her, accusing me of mocking her in front of the royal court and defiling me as the most wicked pony in all of Equestria. I had no choice but to scold her for her accusations, and forced her to apologize to the royal court for her obscenely behavior.

That was the straw that broke the pony's back. She began to regress quickly, her coat becoming dull and her mane becoming wild and ghastly. The feathers on her wings began to fall out, and as they molted one by one her wings became dry and webbed with raw flesh. I was horrified but her transformation, and quickly called all of the best surgeons in Equestria. But none could give her a reliable diagnosis, and so my once cheerful, imaginative sister became a demon.

And one night, she made her move.

She shrouded the entire country in her fury, plunging Equestria into eternal night. I was forced to use the Elements of Harmony to banish her as far from Equestria as I possibly could.

And so I encased her in the moon.

Years later, after taking over the duty of raising the moon, I stood on the East-wings balcony to watch the lights of Ponyville go out one by one.

And finally I understood.

On that night, I learned to sometimes our friends are not able to explain their feelings, and they are certainly troubled when they feel that what they have to say might hurt somepony dear to them. I learned that night, while staring up at her suns, that sometimes a pony must take an initiative when she notices that her friend is hurting, but will not say why.

I was reminded of this story while looking up at my sister's reflection on the surface of the moon tonight. I know that all ponies fear this image, even spread awful rumors about it. I only wish I had learned that integral lesson of friendship before my poor little pony's transformation. I wish I had talked to her when I found her by the window over one hundred centuries ago.

Perhaps one day, I will finally be able to apologize to her.

Until next time,

Celestia


End file.
